


to keep you warm

by vivahate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata Has Revelations, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Shy Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, gay ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivahate/pseuds/vivahate
Summary: Reality comes crashing down around Hinata and he blinks minutely, gathering his bearings. Then gapes promptly at the place his hands rest, fingers having inched up from his own scarf tucked securely around Kageyama’s neck, to gently cupping Kageyama’s face.“Guh!” Hinata lets out, loud and panicked, immediately withdrawing his hands. He staggers back a few feet, arms flapping uselessly by his sides a little, as if trying to physically shake off the lingering feel of Kageyama’s skin.Softskin, a traitorous part of his subconscious supplies needlessly, while the part of Hinata that hasn’t completely betrayed him yet hurries to quash it down.This isKageyama. It shouldn’t matter to him how soft his skin is.(or; Hinata lends Kageyama his scarf and then suffers.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 246





	to keep you warm

**Author's Note:**

> the official art of third year kageyama wearing a distinctly familiar green scarf has been giving me brainrot for *checks calendar* nearly a month now so here take this short silly thing off my hands!

Hinata doesn’t know what possessed him to say it. 

It seemed to come out all too naturally: to slant a cheeky grin in Kageyama’s direction when he saw the setter shivering from the biting cold and offer to lend him his scarf.

Hinata let the proposition hang in the air for a bit. Kageyama didn’t say anything in reply, but Hinata wasn’t really expecting him to. Not one to be discouraged though, Hinata turned an expectant grin in Kageyama’s direction, a teasing remark at the ready only for the words to stick in his throat like glue. 

For Kageyama was looking right back at him, looking _expectantly_ , while edging closer and Hinata nearly swallowed his tongue along with the words that wouldn’t come out. Kageyama raised an eyebrow at him then, and Hinata recognizing the challenging look all too well, immediately took action. 

Which brings him to now. Standing on tiptoes and eyes fixed firmly on his own hands as he adjusts his scarf around Kageyama’s neck gently, more gently than Hinata could’ve imagined himself capable of, and Kageyama just … lets him. Hasn’t mumbled a single word since Hinata’s impromptu offer and has gone stock-still in face of Hinata’s ministrations. Even so, Hinata is acutely aware of his presence, can feel the soft little puffs of breath coming out of Kageyama’s nose against his skin and it’s only a matter of seconds before Hinata has to take a peek.

Even in the dim light of the street, Hinata can see the gentle redness of Kageyama’s cheeks and allows himself to stare, suddenly entranced. Hinata is seized with curiosity as his eyes trail over the rare sight before him. If Hinata were to touch them, would they be as warm as they look or chilled from the winter wind? Would the warmth from Hinata’s hands - perpetually running hot - bleed through to his face, and would Kageyama’s coldness in turn bleed through into his own skin? The thought is oddly pleasing to Hinata. If he were to warm Kageyama up, would his cheeks get even redder, even cuter - 

Reality comes crashing down around Hinata and he blinks minutely, gathering his bearings. Then gapes promptly at the place his hands rest, fingers having inched up from his own scarf tucked securely around Kageyama’s neck, to gently cupping Kageyama’s face. 

“ _Guh!_ ” Hinata lets out, loud and panicked, immediately withdrawing his hands. He staggers back a few feet, arms flapping uselessly by his sides a little, as if trying to physically shake off the lingering feel of Kageyama’s skin. _Soft_ skin, a traitorous part of his subconscious supplies needlessly, while the part of Hinata that hasn’t completely betrayed him yet hurries to quash it down. 

This is _Kageyama_. It shouldn’t matter to him how soft his skin is. 

All the while, Kageyama remains silent, slack-jawed and eyes blown comically wide. Hinata isn’t sure if it was embarrassment or shock that caused the look but when Kageyama recovers enough to lift a gloved hand that hovers hesitantly by his cheek where Hinata’s own was mere seconds ago, Hinata very nearly combusts on the spot. 

This was a stupid, _horribly_ stupid idea. 

“Uh your…” Hinata starts meekly, mind scrambling for something to say. _C’mon, think!_ “Your face is cold, too. You really should start wearing more layers, Kageyama kun.” 

Immediately he knows it was the wrong thing to say with the way Kageyama’s brows furrow in response and Hinata feels strangely remorseful to see the open expression from before replaced with a troubled one. Even through the careful distance he’s put between them, Hinata can just about make out Kageyama’s flushed cheeks and ears, right over the dull green fabric of his scarf. Hinata’s insides knot up sharply. He hopes it’s just because of his empty stomach. 

“Of course it is, it’s winter.” Kageyama huffs, bordering on indignant, “And I told you already, I wasn’t expecting it to be so cold out and - ” 

“No, no, I didn’t mean it like that!” Hinata hurries to interrupt, each word of this exchange tying his stomach into tighter and tighter knots. Making Kageyama cross with him is the last thing he wants right now. “I just don’t want you catching a cold is all.”

“Oh.” Kageyama mumbles. He trails his fingers lightly over where the scarf is looped flush against the nape of his neck. His eyes meet Hinata’s fleetingly before settling on the street ahead. “Thanks, I guess.”

He doesn’t wait for Hinata to say anything back, seemingly deciding to slowly pick up their trek home. When Kageyama passes by, Hinata can see from the corner of his eye the way he tilts his head down so that his mouth and nose are nestled in the scarf as well. It makes Hinata feel all warm and indescribable. He has to shake his head a few times to snap out of his daze before he can make himself move along. 

Hinata remembers to grab his bike from where it was left, perched on its kickstand a few feet away and falls into step with Kageyama easily, naturally. 

It’s gotten darker over the space of time Hinata was distracted, it seems, but the soothing atmosphere of the evening is enough to keep Hinata from worrying too much about making it home late. Kageyama doesn’t look at him, keeping his eyes firmly ahead. This gives Hinata the perfect opening to steal a few quick glances - he wishes he knew what Kageyama is thinking. He doesn’t look especially irritated, but his body language makes him appear more closed off than before. 

He appreciates Kageyama, Hinata thinks. Too cold hands and flaws and everything else. And values their partnership regardless of what happens when they graduate. For as long as he can he wants to support and keep playing with Kageyama. And eventually to face him on equal ground and finally beat him! But also, like today he wants to share freshly made meat buns on cold evenings together, to walk with him home and tell him every bad joke he knows. 

_I want to be the one who makes sure he’s always happy._

The thought catches Hinata completely off guard, stealing his breath and rendering his feet numb. Staggering from the sheer strength of it, even worse than being hit with a serve to the face, he nearly topples over. _Ouch_.

“What’s with you now?” Kageyama asks gruffly, though he’ll still barely look at him. Hinata doesn’t realise he’s stopped walking before he becomes aware of Kageyama coming to a halt beside him as well. Hinata’s stomach churns with distress. He must’ve embarrassed Kageyama quite terribly if he still can’t look him in the eye. The setter’s shoulders are hunched up high while his entire lower face is still mushed infuriatingly, _endearingly_ into the fabric of Hinata’s scarf. And whatever part of his face is visible is so, so _red_ -

Hinata’s heart startles again, beating away a wild rhythm, threatening to burst right out of his chest and Hinata finds himself bracing a hand against it as if to physically contain it. 

“Hinata.” Kageyama says at length. He’s frowning harder now, but his voice comes out quiet, almost concerned. “What -”

“It’s nothing!” Hinata blurts, air returning into his lungs all at once and making him wheeze. Kageyama is looking at him strangely, so he sends him a reassuring smile and grips the handles of his bike once again. “We should go, yeah? It’s getting late.” 

Without further ado Hinata hurries forward and doesn’t even look back to see if Kageyama’s following. Hinata knows he is. 

Before Kageyama inevitably catches up to him, Hinata takes a moment to breathe through the new foreign feeling threatening to overwhelm him. This gentle feathery longing whirling in his chest. It’s like everything and nothing he’s ever felt for the setter at once and intensified. 

Hinata doesn’t know what to make of it. 

But it fills him with excitement all the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> today i offer you this quickly written, not at all edited fic of hinata gay panicking !!! tomorrow?? who knows!! 
> 
> find me on twitter at [@tobioer](https://twitter.com/tobioer) for more hq/kghn struggle content! thank you for reading! x


End file.
